Kira's Kingdom
by XStrawberryDuckFeathersX
Summary: It seems that Light Yagami's plans have come to fruition. Criminals are dropping dead one by one, and the Japanese Task Force have yet to capture Kira. He wonders what the future will be like after he murders every last criminal with his Death Note. Possible spoilers! Slightly AU. One-shot.


**I just finished watching the anime 'Death Note', and I loved it! :D It's my favourite anime out of the ones I've seen so far. (Then again, I've only seen Soul Eater and Hetalia so far.)**

**Inspired by the amazing fanfic 'Last Living Moments' by Dream Dagger. Thanks for the inspiration! Be sure to check this fic out if you've got the time.  
Also, a song from the Death Note OST, 'Low Of Solipsism' helped me to write this.  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Death Note or any of its characters. The cover image was originally drawn by the artists of the Death Note anime; I only edited it a little.**

* * *

I gazed into its black, glossy cover. Before I had obtained this book, I was just a student of above-average intelligence.

As if _that_ was enough for me.

I had no idea where my life was heading. I didn't know if I was going to become a doctor, or a lawyer, or whatever else I could become. I had absolutely no idea. All I had on my mind was my studies. Nothing more, nothing less.

Little did I know that I would become..._this_.

With naught but a little black notebook and a pen, I felled notorious criminals the same way lumberjacks felled trees-_without a single care in the world_. I was taking out the trash. Day by day,thieves, murderers,kidnapppers, you name it- they would die painfully of whatever I decided was right for them. Most of the time, I went for the simple option-a heart attack. Quick and painful. Exactly what they deserved. With every scrawl of a name, there would be one less piece of scum on this planet in the forty seconds that followed. Not even a thousand police officers' efforts could match one teenage boy's incredible method of capturing criminals and getting rid of them for _good_. What they could do in months, I could do in less than a minute. With this notebook, I could rid the world of its impurities. I could make it a better place. A safer place.

But it seemed that some people were completely oblivious to the fact that the deaths of all those convicts were doing the entire world a favour. The Japanese Task Force and that pesky L would stop at nothing to find the one that they called 'Kira'- the one responsible for all of the heart attacks. Those wavering, probing eyes of L's tell me that he suspects me above anyone else. The only one that isn't falling into his trap is my father. How he'd react if he found out that his own son was a serial killer…that, I didn't want to imagine. Luckily, my offer to 'help' the force capture Kira was accepted. They believed my lies-_every single one of them._They were so obviously far from the truth that even an _idiot _could spot them. The lies left my lips almost effortlessly. However, I had a feeling that a certain someone could see right through them.

As if I'm going to let L win _that_ easily. He was _nothing_ compared to Kira. Once I found out his real name, I would take him down. I couldn't believe he wouldn't even tell us his real name. What a coward.

It seemed the only choice I had was to accept Ryuk's enticing offer of the shinigami eyes- something that would allow me to see everyone's real name and their lifespans. I could imagine just how many more people I could kill that way. It would have made the job a hell-of-a-lot easier , there was a catch-a hefty price to pay, one worth more to an individual than even money. I would have my total remaining lifespan halved. Was it really worth it? For all I know, I could be due to die tomorrow. That would give me a mere couple of hours left.

* * *

Night fell over the city. I sat in my room, tapping the end of my pen on my chin, the Death Note open in front of me. My head swivelled every time I heard a sound of footsteps or a voice. I didn't want anyone to find out about this, especially my dad. I watched the news closely and listened carefully. Any names of criminals I heard were jotted straight into the notebook. After every forty seconds, I felt the surge of power God must feel when he ends a life. One down, but plenty more to go.

Ryuk cackled. "Looks like you're enjoying killing all of those criminals with that book, huh, Light?" he asked, munching loudly on an apple; I could've sworn those things were like drugs to him.

I snarled and stared out the window, looking down on the city. "Yeah. Definitely."

I heard my father yawn from outside my bedroom door. He was probably exhausted from a long night's work, and was probably sick and tired of L's asinine accusations, too. I knew exactly how he felt. What I found hilarious, though, was that the Japanese Task Force were so desperate to catch Kira, yet he was right under their very noses.

I pondered about what the future would be like. There would be no L. There would be no Task Force. My father would be glad that L was no longer around to wrongfully accuse his innocent son of killing hundreds of thousands of criminals. In fact, there would be no criminals. Every single one of their rotten souls would be burning in the depths of Hell, where they so rightfully deserved to be. People would admire me. They would idolise me for making their precious world a better place. Criminals would cower when they heard the name. Even the quietest utterance of 'Kira' would send an almighty chill down their spines. They would be deterred by the deaths of their fellow convicts. They knew that, if they committed further felonies, they would follow right in their footsteps. It would be all thanks to me. You see…I am justice.

_The world will soon become Kira's kingdom._

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I found Death Note to be great. The creators weren't afraid to kill any of the important characters, and the way the artists put so much emotion into the characters' expressions is magnificent. I found Light to be a really interesting character; a villainous protagonist was such a good idea. The other cool thing is that he only really seems to see what he is doing from one point of view. He doesn't see himself as doing anything wrong at all, whereas most people would see him as a murderer. I also like the debate 'Death Note' creates. Was Light doing the world a favour, or was he just as bad as the criminals he killed? **

**I was inspired to write this after watching the deleted scene from the anime, of a _certain someone's_ funeral. It was rather… odd, to say the least, but I feel it should have been left in.**

**I hope you enjoyed this piece. :) This is my favourite one of all my fanfics so far.**


End file.
